893 (YAKUZA)
by rasawil
Summary: ff ini bercerita tentang percintaan seorang anak yakuza! Hikari adalah anak seorang yakuza. ia sedang mengalami masa-masa jatuh cinta. itu membuat sikapnya berbeda 180 derajat. Himuro x Hikari x Kagami


893

"Ojou-sama, bangun!"

"5 menit lagi,"

"Ini sudah pukul 7 Ojou-sama,"

"Hehhh?"

Yamazaki Hikari pun segera melesat menuju kamar mandi menghiraukan orang yang telah membangunkannya. Lima menit kemudian, ia keluar dan langsung mengenakan seragamnya.

"Mou, kenapa tidak ada yang membangunkanku sih?" Hikari berlari menuju ruang makan dan mengambil satu lembar roti tawar yang ada di meja makan.

"Ohayou Tou-san, aku berangkat," setelah menyapa ayahnya, Hikari segera berlari menuju sekolahnya.

"Hati-hati di jalan, Hikari," ayahnya, Yamazaki Sousuke hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat putrinya.

Di jalan Hikari melihat beberapa siswa sekolahnya yang sepertinya terlambat juga. Melihat itu, Hikari merasa agak lega karena banyak yang terlambat juga seperti Hikari sendiri.

"Hikari, sepertinya tidak biasanya kau terlambat," sahabat beralis cabangnya tiba-tiba muncul di sammpingnya.

"Huaa! Kagami-kun, kau mengagetkanku tahu!" Hikari mencoba menetralkan jantungnya yang berdetak kencang.

"Itu karena kau terlalu serius berlari Hikari," Kagami menyejajarkan larinya dengan Hikari.

"Mou, Kagami-kun enak badannya tinggi. Sedangkan aku?" Hikari menoleh memperhatikan postur Kagami. Postur kagami yang tinggi ditunjang kakinya yang panjang membuat ia bisa melangkah lebar, sehingga ia bisa menghemat tenaga.

"Kau juga termasuk tinggi dikalangan gadis. Tinggimu itu 168 cm, bahkan tinggimu sama dengan Kuroko," Kagami meningkatkan kecepatannya.

"Kagami-kun, tunggu aku!" Hikari dan Kagami pun berlari karena pintu gerbang sudah hampir ditutup.

Mereka berhasil masuk sebelum pintu gerbang ditutup. Pasangan tersebut menuju kelas mereka. Kagami dan Hikari memang satu kelas, jadi mereka dekat satu sama lain.

"Kagami-kun, biarkan aku lewat duluan. Aku kan perempuan!" teriak Hikari saat tubuh mereka tidak muat di pintu.

"Kau saja yang terlalu gendut," ejekan Kagami membuat Hikari naik darah.

"Apa?! Coba katakan sekali lagi dan kau akan mati!" Hikari masih mencoba masuk, namun tubuhnya terhimpit tubuh Kagami yang besar.

Guru yang sedari tadi memerhatikan mereka mulai mengeluarkan aura hitam. Ini sudah yang kesekian kalinya Kagami dan Hikari bertengkar di jam pelajarannya. Di tangannya sudah ada shinai yang siap 'mencium' mereka kapan saja.

"Ka-ga-mi-kun, Hi-ka-ri-chan, . .lakukan?" Tanaka-sensei memberi penekanan pada setiap perkataannya.

"Eh?"

"Berdiri di depan kelas, SEKARANG!"

Kagami dan Hikari menunduk lesu dan berdiri di depan kelas. Mereka memang sering bertengkar, namun ini pertama kalinya mereka dihukum karena pertengkaran mereka.

"Kalian tahu apa salah kalian?" Tanaka-sensei mengusap lembut shinainya. Itu berarti pertanda buruk bagi Kagami dan Hikari.

"Hiii," Kagami dan Hikari hanya merinding melihat Tanaka-sensei mengusap-usap shinainya.

"Hai' sensei, maafkan kami." Hikari dan Kagami berpegangan tangan saking ngerinya terhadap Tanaka-sensei.

"Baiklah, karena kalian adalah pasangan yang romantis kalian boleh duduk sekarang." Aura di sekitar Tanaka-sensei berubah karena ia sangat mendukung hubungan Kagami-Hikari.

"Apa maksud sensei?" sekarang giliran aura Hikari yang hitam.

"Ah, bukan apa-apa kok," Tanaka-sensei langsung mengerut mendengar pertanyaan Hikari.

Hikari pun langsung duduk di bangkunya yang persis berada di sebelah Kuroko. Kuroko adalah sahabat Hikari dari Hikari masih di taman kanak-kanak. Banyak yang mengira mereka pacaran, namun mereka selalu membantah hal tersebut.

Kuroko hanya melihat Hikari dengan tatapan datarnya. Ia memerhatikan sahabatnya yang pipinya memerah. Bukan hal biasa jika pipi Hikari memerah. Pasti ada sesuatu yang membuat Hikari tersipu. Dan sepertinya Kuroko tahu jawabannya.

"Semangat Hikari!" Kuroko mengacungkan kedua tangannya menyemangati Hikari. Yang disemangati malah duduk lemas di kursinya.

'Huft, apa-apaan Tanaka-sensei?'

Hikari membuka buku matematika dengan malas. Ia memang tidak suka matematika. Namun, entah kenapa nilai matematikanya selalu diatas 90. Teman-temannya selalu mengira bahwa ia sangat menyenangi pelajaran tersebut, namun biasanya Hikari hanya tersenyum tidak menanggapi. Jam itu pun dihabiskan Hikari hanya dengan mencorat-coret bukunya.

* * *

><p>Hikari sedang memakan roti melonnya di atap sekolah ketika Kuroko datang kesana. Kuroko langsung mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Hikari.<p>

"Bagaimana dengan klubmu?" tanya Kuroko untuk memulai percakapan.

"Biasa saja. Klub paduan suara akan memilih penyanyi solo untuk lomba, dan klub badminton aku akan mengikuti lomba,"

"Sektor apa?" Kuroko membuka bekalnya yang disiapkan oleh ibunya dan mulai memakannya.

"Ganda campuran bersama Yasuhara-kun," Hikari mencomot tempura dari bekal Kuroko.

"Hikari-san, kau mengambil tempuraku."

"Urusai Kuroko, aku lapar."

Hikari mengeluarkan novel yang sengaja dibawanya. Ia membacanya sambil memakan roti melon dan sandwichnya. Hikari mungkin adalah perpaduan dari Murasakibara yang gemar makan, Kuroko yang suka membaca, dan Kise yang cerewet. Yang membuatnya unik adalah ia adalah anak dari bos Yakuza!

Ayahnya adalah Bos dari geng yakuza Kantou Sharp Fang. Sedangkan ibunya adalah ibu rumah tangga biasa. Biasanya setiap hari sabtu dan minggu ia diajari ayahnya kempo. Sekarang Hikari sudah sabuk cokelat kempo.

Hikari juga sangat menyukai badminton. Ketika SD dulu, ia sempat menjuarai kejuaraan badminton. Begitu pula saat SMP. Selain badminton, suara Hikari sangat merdu. Ada yang bilang bahwa suara Hikari seperti suara bidadari dari surga. Ia sempat menjadi runner up di lomba menyanyi tingkat prefektur saat masih SMP.

Walaupun suara Hikari seperti bidadari, sifatnya seperti setan. Ia tomboy, suka musik metal, suka berkelahi, dan jahil. Kuroko sering menjadi korban kejahilannya ketika di taman kanak-kanak. Sekalipun ia tomboy, Hikari sering mendapat surat cinta. Namun, itu ia tolak mentah-mentah karena ia tidak suka laki-laki yang tidak macho seperti memberikan surat cinta kaleng seperti itu.

"Hikari-san, apakah kau suka dengan Kagami-kun?" pertanyaan Kuroko membuatnya tersedak.

"Ap-ap-apa maksudmu Kuroko?" wajah Hikari memanas.

"Sepertinya dugaanku benar, kau suka dengan Kagami-kun." Hikari memalingkan mukanya.

"Tidak mungkin Kuroko,"

"Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin, Hikari" Ucap Kuroko.

"Kagami sudah menyukai gadis lain." Air mata sudah berkumpul di pelupuk matanya, namun sekuat tenaga ia tahan agar tidak terliht cengeng di mata Kuroko.

"Siapa Hikari-san? Katakan padaku," Kuroko mengusap bahu Hikari untuk menenangkannya.

"Satsuki. Ia menyukai Satsuki," jawaban Hikari terdengan sangat miris di telinga Kuroko. Momoi Satsuki adalah sahabat baik Hikari saat di SMP.

"Mungkin hanya spekulasimu saja Hikari-san,"

"DIA MENGATAKAN SENDIRI PADAKU!" Kuroko terkejut, karena Hikari tidak pernah membentaknya sebelumnya.

"Maaf, Kuroko. Aku tidak bermaksud," Hikari memeluk Kuroko.

"Tidak Hikari-san, aku yang meminta maaf. Aku telah menanyakan topik seperti ini." Kuroko menghela napas."Dan jangan menangis, itu membuatmu terlihat sangat menyedihkan, kau tahu?"

Hikari memukul bahu Kuroko pelan. "Hehe, sekarang tidak lagi." Hikari mengusap air matanya dan membuat raut wajah aneh.

"Sekarang kau terlihat seperti orang gila, Hikari-san." Kuroko memang selalu bisa membuat Hikari ceria kembali.

Setelah puas bercanda, Hikari dan Kuroko pergi ke kelas. Mereka tidak masuk satu pelajaran karena terlalu asyik bercanda.

* * *

><p>Hikari memandang raket yang sedang dipegangnya. Raket itu pemberian ibunya ketika ia berhasil menjuarai kejuaraan saat SD dulu. Bagi Hikari, raket itu adalah raket keberuntungannya. Setiap ia mengikuti kejuaraan dengan raket itu, ia pasti selalu menang. Karena itu, Hikari selalu membawa raket itu saat latihan walau tidak dipakai.<p>

Hikari memulai pemanasan. Biasanya, Hikari malas melakukan pemanasan karena itu dirasa percuma. Namun, kali ini Hikari melakukan pemanasan dengan semangatnya, karena hari ini Kuroko datang ke sana.

"Yamazaki, pertandingannya tinggal satu bulan lagi. Kuharap kau pemanasan yang cukup agar tidak cedera nantinya," pelatihnya meniup peluitnya untuk mengumpulkan anggota klub tersebut.

"Hari ini, Yamazaki dan Yasuhara akan bertanding melawan Emiya dan Umetarou." Pelatih memandang Hikari sejenak, "Seperti biasa, yang kalah membersihkan gym."

Hikari dan Yasuhara bersiap-siap. Hikari mengencangkan sepatunya. Ia tidak mau jatuh karena menginjak tali sepatu, Hikari rasa itu sangat konyol.

"Yasuhara-kun, semoga kita tidak 'salah paham' lagi ya,"

"Tentu saja tidak akan,"

Pertandingan dimulai dari Emiya. Servicenya mengarah ke Yasuhara. Yasuhara langsung menyerang. Ketika Hikari mendapat bolanya, Hikari sengaja memancing lawan untuk bermain netting. Ia sangat tahu bahwa lawannya lemah di dekat net. Bola yang dikembalikan Umetarou terlalu rendah sehingga tidak mencapai lapangan Hikari. Poin pertama didapatkan oleh Hikari.

Sementara Hikari sedang bertanding, Kuroko mengamati Hikari dari bench. Ia sangat tahu bahwa sahabatnya itu kepala badminton. Kuroko juga sebenarnya menyukainya, namun ia lebih menyukai basket dibanding badminton.

* * *

><p>"Oi, Kuroko!" 'cahaya' Kuroko datang menghampiri. "Kau sedang apa?"<p>

"Tentu saja melihat pertandingan Hikari-san, Kagami-kun." Jawab Kuroko dengan tenang. Matanya tidak beralih dari Hikari yang sedang memukul bola.

"Gabung ya," Kagami duduk di sebelah Kuroko dengan membawa satu kantong plastik penuh burger, kemudian memakannya.

* * *

><p>Hikari menyadari bahwa Kagami sedang memerhatikannya juga. Pipi Hikari memerah. Beberapa kali dia membiarkan bola yang masuk. Sindrom orang jatuh cinta memang susah dihilangkan.<p>

"Yamazaki, kenapa kau biarkan bolanya? Itu masuk, kau tahu?" Yasuhara menegur Hikari yang agaknya melamun.

"Ah, maaf maaf. Tak akan kuulangi," Pertandingan berlanjut hingga Hikari memenangkan set pertama dengan poin 21-17.

* * *

><p>Kagami telah menghabiskan burgernya. Ia memerhatikan Kuroko yang sedang melamun.<p>

"Kau kenapa Kuroko?" lamunan Kuroko buyar. "Ah, tidak apa-apa Kagami-kun,"

"Ngomong-ngomong, Hikari keren sekali ya?" Kagami mellihat Hikari yang sedang menyerang di lapangan. "Aku tidak tahu kalau dia sehebat itu, bahkan smashnya sangat kuat."

"Dia bergabung dengan klub sejak berusia lima tahun, tidak heran dia sangat hebat." Ucapan Kuroko membuat Kagami ternganga.

"Lima tahun? Aku saja lima tahun belum mengenal basket," Kagami menunjuk lapangan, "Kalau begitu dia pasti sangat hebat ya,"

"Tentu saja Kagami-kun,"

Set kedua berlangsung alot. Pasangan Emiya-Umetarou tidak mau kalah. Poin mereka sekarang adalah 13-12. 13 untuk Hikari-Yasuhara dan 12 untuk Emiya-Umetarou. Hikari beberapa kali mencoba mengecoh dengan menempatkan bola ke belakang lapangan, tapi itu tidak berpengaruh untuk lawannya.

Poin sekarang adalah 19-19. Mau tidak mau Hikari berpikir keras cara untuk mengalahkan mereka.

'Ah, aku tahu! Ada dua cara untuk mengalahkan tipe pemain seperti mereka,' Hikari berorak gembira karena telah mendapat solusinya.

Beberapa kali Hikari mensmash, lalu ia mengakhirinya dengan melakukan dropshot. Dan sepertinya itu berhasil, karena lawan mereka dalam keadaan di belakang jadi mereka tidak siap menerima bola yang diumpankan ke depan lapangan. Satu poin untuk Hikari.

Strategi kedua adalah 'serang badan mereka'. Itu Hikari lakukan berdasarkan pengalaman. Hikari sendiri sering mengalaminya. Jadi saat bola melambung, Hikari tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan. Ia mensmash bola itu dan mengarahkannya pada Emiya. Karena Emiya perempuan, ia pasti kurang bisa menangkis bola yang keras. Berdasarkan hasil, Hikari pun tidak jadi membersihkan gym.

* * *

><p>"Selamat Hikari-san," Kuroko menyerahkan air minum yang dibawanya.<p>

"Kau sangat keren, Hikari." Kagami memberikan jempolnya untuk Hikari. Melihat itu, Hikari langsung memerah.

"Itu hanya pertandingan antarteman untuk mengetahui kemampuan, jadi jangan terlalu berlebihan." Ucap Hikari sambil memalingkan muka.

"Ayo pulang," ajak Kuroko.

* * *

><p>Saat perjalanan pulang, jantung Hikari terasa sangat deg-degan. Pipinya pun memerah. Beruntung karena rumah Hikari tidak terlalu jauh dari sekolah, jadi ia tidak perlu berlama-lama merasakan seakan jantungnya mau copot.<p>

"Hikari!" seseorang memanggil Hikari dari belakang. Semuanya menolehkan kepalanya untuk mengetahui siapa yang memanggil Hikari.

"Nii-san?" dahi Hikari berkerut, "Sedang apa Nii-san disini? Setahuku hari ini Nii-san ada pertandingan deh,"

Bisa dilihat seorang pemuda dengan rambut dan mata segelap malam menghampiri Hikari. Ia mengenakan seragam basket SMA Kaijo. Kalau diperhatikan lebih seksama ia mirip dengan Hikari.

"Ah, halo Kuroko" sapa kakak Hikari. "Doumo" jawab Kuroko singkat.

"Memang, Nii-san hanya lupa memberi tahumu sesuatu." Hikari bertambah bingung, dimatanya Nii-sannya terlihat aneh.

"Tou-san dan Kaa-san sedang ke Hokkaido untuk menjenguk nenek, katanya juga sekalian memberi adik untuk kita," Hikari hanya sweatdropped. Bagaimana mungkin? Mereka kan sudah tua, pikir Hikari.

"Itu siapa Hikari?" tunjuk kakak Hikari ke kagami.

"Itu Kagami Taiga, dia juga pemain basket loh," Hikari agak bersemu merah.

"Oh, yasudah. Nii-san kembali lagi, begini-begini Nii-san lari dari sekolah kesini loh," ucapnya dengan bangga.

"Oh," jawab Hikari singkat.

"Hidoi!" Kakak Hikari berlari sambil berlinangan air mata. Sekali lagi Hikari sweatdropped.

"Itu kakakmu?" tanya Kagami. "Ya, dia kakakku. Yamazaki Nagisa. Pemain basket Kaijo dengan posisi shooting guard." Jawab Hikari.

Perjalanan dilanjutkan dengan topik Yamazaki Nagisa. Hikari bercerita bahwa betapa manjanya kakaknya itu kepadanya. Kakaknya itu juga sangat cengeng. Ia heran kenapa ayahnya memilihnya menjadi penerus geng Yakuzanya itu. Tapi kemponya tidak bisa diragukan lagi, ia sudah pernah menjadi tiga kali juara berturut-turut di pertandingan kempo se-Jepang saat SMP. Bukannya Hikari tidak mahir kempo, tapi ia hanya tidak ingin mengikuti pertandingan kempo. Bila ditanya alasannya dia pasti menjawab 'Badminton dan menyanyi sudah cukup untukku'.

Tak terasa mereka sudah sampai di depan rumah Hikari.

"Sampai jumpa besok!" Hikari melambaikan tangannya pada Kuroko dan Kagami.

"Sampai jumpa!" ujar Kagami dan Kuroko bersamaan. Hikari segera masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

* * *

><p>"Kau tahu Kuroko, kenapa ya saat berada di dekat Hikari aku merasa sangat nyaman?" pertanyaan Kagami membuat Kuroko kaget.<p>

"Mungkin kau menyukainya, Kagami-kun." Muka Kagami langsung memerah.

"Tidak mungkin! Aku sudah menyukai Momoi," Kagami memalingkan wajahnya untuk menghindari kontak mata dengan Kuroko.

"Memang ketika di dekat Momoi-san perasaan Kagami seperti apa?"

"Nyaman, deg-degan, perut melilit, ingin bersama lebih lama lagi." Jawaban Kagami membuat Kuroko mengerti perasaan Hikari.

"Itu berarti kau menyayangi Hikari," Kuroko melanjutkan perkataannya "Sebagai saudara,"

Kagami merenung memikirkan jawaban Kuroko. Ia dan Hikari sering bertengkar. Mana mungkin aku menganggapnya saudara?

"Kagami-kun, aku masuk dulu. Sampai jumpa," Kuroko masuk ke rumahnya.

Kagami pun pulang ke apartemennya dengan sejuta pertanyaan di kepalanya.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

><p>Author masih newbie, masih membutuhkan bantuan dari senpai-senpai sekalian.<p>

Kritik dan saran bisa disampaikan melalui review.

Finally, terima kasih sudah membaca^^


End file.
